Degrassi: Based on an UNTRUE Story
by PianoChick36
Summary: Updated FINALLY! READ AND REVIEW. I'll Pay Ya'
1. Meet the People

Degrassi: The Next Generation- Based on an Untrue Story  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own any of the characters in this story except for the ones I made up!! I also do not own any of the movie references in the story either!!  
  
Ellie Nash sat in her basement staring at a blank art canvas. She was working on an assignment for her art class. She had a slight brain freeze because she didn't know what to paint. Then she looked down at her arm and saw cuts, zigzagged, straight, and one particular cut that spelled "Ellie." Then right at that moment, she found her inspiration. She reached for a paintbrush and the black paint. It was sensational; she squirted the black paint all over the canvas. Stroke after stroke, the blacker the canvas became. Ellie began to smile. She looked to her left, and picked up a pile of knives (that she used to cut herself with) and glued them to the canvas. Then, she stopped. Her work was done. There Ellie sat, staring at a black canvas, covered with silver knives. Ellie gave herself a slightly demented smile.  
  
The next day, she walked into her art class. She posted her piece of art on an easel. Her art teacher, Mrs. Kwan stopped and looked at the picture. "Wow Ellie, you've really outdone yourself. You get an F+!!" she said as she walked away. "I'm so happy, I could just, just, kill myself!!!! Muahahahahahaha!!!!" Ellie yelled out loud. She reached for a knife from her canvas, but then her friend Ashley Kerwin pulled her hand away. Just then, Paige Michaelchuck came up from behind Ashley, and tapped her on the shoulder. "Ashley, I thinks it's great that you're helping your vampire friend out, but I'd really, actually like to see her kill herself." Paige said.  
  
"Come on girls! Ready? Okay!" Paige got up in the middle of the classroom, and every girl (except for Ellie and Ashley) got up and pulled out pom- poms. The formed a straight line. Paige led the cheer. "I SAID...OUCH, IT'S HOT IN HERE, THERE'S GOTTA BE SOME KILLIN' IN THE ATMOSPHERE, I SAID OUCH IT'S HOT IN HERE, THERE MUST BE SOME KILLN' IN THE ATMOSPHERE. I SAID STABBER WITH A KNIVE, STAB, STAB, STAB. SLOW IT DOWN; STAB HER WITH A KNIFE, STAB, STAB, STAB. HERE WE GO!!!!!" All of the cheerleaders broke down and did the Harlem Shake and the electric slide as some jazz music played in the back ground.  
  
Suddenly, the music stopped, and Hazel Aden walked through the door and walked toward Paige. Hazel was followed by Terri.  
  
"You jacked our cheers Biatch." Hazel said to Paige. "I didn't jack your cheers, I borrowed them." Paige said. "I'd think not. 'Ouch, it's hot in here; there must be some killin' in the atmosphere?' Now I know you didn't think a white girl made that shit up." Terri said. "Terri, you're white." Paige said. "What's the matter with that? You got a problem with us plus sized girls. Yeah, I said it, plus sized, most girls on the planet look like this, so get used to it. I can be a cheerleader if I want to." Terri yelled. "Just shut up Ter." Hazel said. Terri took a step back. "So just remember one thing. When you go to the competition at the prom, bring it on!" Hazel said. "Fine." Paige walked out of the room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A/N since some people may not understand the relations in this movie, well the first part of this story was from "She's All That" and then later on it gets into "Bring it On" There will be more movies added later though. 


	2. The Bet

Degrassi: Based on an UNTRUE Story  
  
Chapter 2: The Bet  
  
Jimmy Brooks walked along the school hallway. He passed his picture as the class president, waved to several people (that he really didn't know), and met up with his friends Spinner and Marco.  
  
"Hey man, one six weeks until prom." Spinner yelled to Jimmy. "Are you still dateless like usual?" He asked. "Nah man, I can get any girl I want. I was gonna ask out a cheerleader, but they weren't good enough for me."  
  
~Flash Back (Earlier that day)~  
  
"Hey Paige, do you want to go to the prom with me?" Jimmy asked. "Sure, in your dreams." Paige said and walked away.  
  
~Flashback Ends~  
  
"Well, I have a date with a cheerleader." Marco said. "Who?" Spinner asked. "Leslie." "There's no girl on the squad named Leslie." Spinner said. "I know, Les is a guy and he is HOT!!" Marco bragged. "I gotta go meet Les. Bye." Marco left. "Whatever. Hey Jimmy, how about a little bet. You have three weeks to turn the geekiest girl in school into a prom queen, and if you do, I'll lend you me lucky gym socks for the whole summer." Spinner said. "Okay, that's a deal." Jimmy and Spin shook hands. "Which girl should make over?' Jimmy asked. "Her." Spin said as he pointed to a girl coming down the hall. "Ewww, Ellie Nash. She's so, so, ewww." "That's perfect. You've got three weeks." Spin left.  
  
Jimmy walked over to Ellie and stopped. People began to crowd around.  
  
"Hey Ell, can you talk?" "No, I have to go." Ellie walked by and didn't even stop. "Shit." Jimmy said. 


	3. Cheerleader Tryouts

Degrassi: Based on an UNTRUE Story  
  
Chapter 3: Cheerleader Tryouts  
  
Paige was leading her squad for afternoon practice.  
  
"Okay girls! Let's get this practice started. Let's do a PYRAMID!" "What's a pyramid?" Kendra Mason asked. "Only the hardest move known to cheerleading." Answered Manny. "Okay, fat people on the bottom, medium people in the middle and Manny on top." Paige said.  
  
Three fat girls got on top, while two medium girls got in the middle, and Manny got on top. Paige led the squad.  
  
"READY, OKAY, DEGRASSI ALL THE WAY!!" Paige yelled. "Can we get down now?" Heather Sinclair asked. She was Paige's arch enemy. Doing only what she could do, Paige huffed, and she puffed, and she BLEW the pyramid down. Manny fell and landed softly. The girls in the middle were fine and the fat girls were fine except for Heather Sinclair. Heather's leg was twisted like a pretzel and her head was tilted to the side and would come back up. The ambulance came just in time though.  
  
"Oh Heather, I feel so bad. Who knew that trying to whistle create such a powerful wind? Oh well, get better soon!" Paige said sadly, and then mumbled "not" under her breath. The ambulance took Heather away. "Oh great, where are we going to get a replacement cheerleader?" Kendra asked. "We'll have tryouts!!" Paige said perkily.  
  
The cheerleaders proceeded to the gym. The first cheerleader came up.  
  
"Howdy yall, I'm Betsy Ann Bushwick, an' I'm here to try out fer cheerleatin'." "Okay. Go ahead." Paige said. "GIMME A 'D'!" "GIMME A 'G'!" "GIMME A 'F'!'" "GIMME A 'S'!" "GIMME A 'T'!" "WHAT'S THAT SPELL?" "Nothing." Paige shouted.  
  
Then next person came up.  
  
"Hola! Me llamo Alejandro (Hello, my name is Alexander)!  
  
"Next." Manny said.  
  
Terri came up.  
  
"Ter, what are you doing here?" Paige asked. "I'm trying out for cheerleading. Do you have a problem with that? Are us plus sized girls not good enough for you? Or is it because I'm white?" She asked. "You idiot, I'm white! You can't be on our squad because you're already on Hazel's squad." Paige said. "Oh yeah." Terri walked away.  
  
Just then, a skinny girl walked into the gym. It was Ellie.  
  
"Hi. My name is Ellie Nash and I want to try out for cheerleading. I like knives, and I like to paint. I like knives because they're shiny and sharp. I like sharp objects. I run with scissors. Ellie smiled another one of he demented smiles.  
  
"Fine. You're in!" Paige said with a smile. 


	4. The Makeover

Degrassi: Based on an UNTRUE Story  
  
Chapter 4: The Makeover  
  
"Okay, I need someone to help me make Ellie over. Hmm." Jimmy said to himself. He continued to walk down the hall and he saw Hazel. He walked over to her locker. "Hey Hazel." He said, trying to be "charming." "So, what's up?" He asked. "Nothing that concerns you." She said. "Well, I just wanted to know if you could help me with something." He stated. "It depends. What is it?" She asked. "I just wanted to know if you could give Ellie Nash, that creepy Goth girl, a make over." "Ellie Nash? Yeah right." She said. "Why do you say that?" Jimmy asked. "She scares me. I asked her how her day was once and she said 'Today was horrible. Today was terrible. Today was bad. Today was mad. Today was sucky, and that's the way I like it.' Isn't that creepy?" Hazel said. "Yeah, I see your point. Okay. Good bye." Jimmy left.  
  
He asked Manny, but she ran away screaming. He asked Emma but she laughed. He asked ten more girls but none helped. Jimmy sat down on a bench in the hallway. "What am I going to do?" He said out loud. "Well, you could always fuck a pie." "Or you shove a flute up your pussy." Jimmy turned around to see a brown headed boy and a red headed girl were sitting on both sides of him. "I'll pass, thank you." Jimmy got up from the bench and walked away.  
  
As he walked away he saw Marco and Les. "Bye, bye my Lessee-boy!" Marco said as he and Leslie split in opposite directions. Jimmy knew who he wanted to make up Ellie. "Yo, Marco my man!" Jimmy called to him. "Oh, hey Jimmy, what's up?" Marco asked. "Two words dude, make over." Jimmy said. Marco's eyes lit up and gasped, "A PROJECT!! OH MY GOSH, A PROJECT!!! I always knew you needed my help. When should I come over?" He asked. "Um, around three o'clock, on Saturday, but uh, Marco, it's not me you're making over. It's Ellie." He said. "Oh, Ellie. Okay." He said. "See you at three." Marco leaped away.  
  
Just as Jimmy was walking to class, he saw Ellie at her locker. "Hey, Ellie." He said. She turned her head toward him. "Stalking is illegal in all fifty states. Stalkers could be sent to jail, or even killed. Hmm. Maybe I should start stalking someone." Ellie said with her demented smile. "Okay. So, Ell, do you want to come over? I recorded this show about suicide and I wanted to know if you wanted to watch it at my place." Jimmy offered. "Well, okay!" Ellie said cheerfully. "Is three o'clock okay?" Jimmy asked. "It's a date!" Ellie said as she skipped away merrily.  
  
That Saturday, Ellie and Marco showed up just in time. "Okay, where's my special project?" Marco said with a grin. "What project?" Ellie asked. "You my darling." Marco said. "What's this all about?" She asked. "Well, I thought, what's better than suicide with a make over?" Jimmy asked. "Death." Ellie said sternly. "Well, let's get started." Marco said leading Ellie upstairs.  
  
Ellie sat on the bed and Marco began his project. Marco turned his back to Ellie and took something off of the dresser. "Uh, what are you getting?" Ellie asked. "Tweezers," said Marco. "I don't like the sound of that." Ellie said. "They're sharp!" Marco said. "I like sharp." Ellie commented. "Okay, uh Ellie, no offense, but when was the last time you tweezed your chin?" He asked. "Uh, never." She said. Marco put the tweezers on a hair on Ellie's chin and pulled. "OUCH!!" Ellie yelled. "Do that again." She said. So Marco did his work. He took Ellie to the mall and picked out a lavender dress for her to wear. Jimmy didn't see what Marco had done to Ellie until that night. Ellie stood at the top of the stairs. "Introducing, the new, and improved, ELLIE NASH!!" Marco announced. Ellie walked down in five inch heels down the steps. She walked slowly, and then when she reached the third from last step, she heard a creak and fell. She, fell, and fell, and fell. Jimmy's house was huge, so Ellie fell for a long time. An hour later, Marco and Jimmy heard a thud. It was Ellie. "Ell, are you okay?" Jimmy called down to her. "No." Ellie called back. Jimmy jumped down into the hole and an hour later. He hit the ground and realized that Ellie wasn't there. "Damn!" He shouted. He climbed back up along the wall. He crawled out of the hole and found a note left on a table. It read: DEAR JIMMY, WENT TO SPINNER'S PARTY WITH ELLIE. MEET US THERE! –MARCO. "Oh great." Jimmy got his jacket and went over to Spinner's place. 


	5. Spinner's Party

Degrassi: Based on an UNTRUE Story  
  
Chapter 5- Spinner's Party  
  
Jimmy walked the few blocks to Spinner's house. When he got there, he saw cars parked from miles, people were standing outside, and of course they were drinking and smoking. Jimmy walked in to the living room and saw everyone inside standing in a circle. There was complete silence until someone yelled out "hit it man!" Then Jimmy was shocked at what he heard. The music was blaring 'If you wanna be a chicken, gotta flap your wings and do the twist' CLAP, CLAP, CLAP, CLAP. 'If you wanna be a chicken, gotta flap your wings and do the twist' CLAP, CLAP, CLAP, CLAP.' All of the party goers were doing the chicken dance. The crowd began to cheer and chant. "Go Ellie, go Ellie, Go, Go, Go, Ellie!" Jimmy broke through the crowd and saw Ellie on a table doing the chicken dance.  
  
"Ell, what are you doing?" Jimmy cried. "Get down from there!" Ellie got down and Marco stepped up, then everyone cheered for him. "Hey Jimmy! What's up? Are you having a good time?" Ellie yelled over the loud music. "Yeah, I'm having a great time. Maybe we should go." Jimmy suggested. "No, I want to stay and you can too. Just don't get me drunk. Then I'll be fine! I'll be right back." She said. Jimmy heard some foot steps upstairs. Then he heard people scream outside in the backyard. Jimmy ran out of the house and walked around back and saw Ellie standing on the ledge of the attic window.  
"Ellie, now what are you doing?" Jimmy yelled out. "I told you not to get me DDDDDRRRUUUUUNNNNNKKKKK!!!!" Ellie fell over the ledge, toward the pool. "Ellie, no, the top isn't," Before Jimmy could finish, it was too late. Ellie had jumped onto the pool cover and fell through into the water. Everyone crowded around the pool. Ellie floated up to surface face first. "Ellie, are you okay?" Jimmy said to her. Then bubbles came from Ellie's mouth. Ellie lifted her head up and began to tread in the water as her laughter broke out. "AHAHAHAHA, I was almost dead, you thought I was dead though! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!" She said stupidly. She swam over to Jimmy and got out of the pool. "Whoa, Ellie, I really thought that you were dead. They way you floated to the top, you looked dead!" Jimmy joked. "Yeah, but I think I got some pool water in my mouth and hhhuuuhh, cough, cough." Ellie started coughing and fell to the ground. "Ellie, are you okay?" Jimmy yelled. Ellie gave him a smirk and soon broke into laughter. "AHAHAHAHAHA, you thought that I was choking!!" Ellie said. "Whoa, the way you grabbed your neck like that, I thought that you were really dying!" Jimmy said again. "Damn, I thought that she was actually dead this time!" Paige and her "posse" were there.  
Paige walked up to Ellie's face. "I don't like you very much, Ellie Nash." Paige said. "Oh Paige, you look so much better now, are eating less, barfing more, or are you just hanging out with fatter friends?" Ellie said. "Uh, oh no you didn't, gum her girls." Paige and the other cheerleaders each pulled out a piece of gum from their purses and they chewed them up into little balls and spit them out at Ellie. "Ahhh, my eye." Ellie bellowed as she ran away. "Ellie, wait!!" Jimmy called after her. "We got her!" Paige yelled. "SQUARE POSITION GIRLS. READY? OKAY! WE GUMMED HER, WE GUMMED HER, WE REALLY, REALLY GUMMED HER!!!" Paige and her squad continued to cheer. They didn't see Hazel and her squad come up behind the. "WE GOT HER, NO WE GUMMED HER, YEAH, YEAH WE GUMMED HER.!!!" Hazel's squad began cheering with them. "GUM IN HER HAIR, GUM OVER THERE, EVEN GUM IN HER UNDERWEAR!!" They all cheered. When Paige realized that she and her squad weren't alone she turned around. Then Hazel's squad began cheering. "U-G-L- Y YOU AIN'T GOT NO ALIBI YOU UGLAY, YEAH, YEAH, YOU UGLAY!!! Tried to steal cheer, but you look so queer, we're the one's who brought it here!" Hazel gave a Paige a look of evilness, and walked away. Then suddenly Hazel turned back and said to Paige, "Bring it!" Then she walked away.  
"That girl is so mean!" Paige broke down in tears. Manny called out. If anyone thinks that we need a new cheer, raise your hand, everyone on the squad raised their hand. People in the yard raised their hand, and everyone inside raised their hand, everyone except for Marco who was still dancing on the coffee table to the chicken dance. 


	6. Jimmy to the Rescue

Degrassi: Based on an UNTRUE Story  
  
Chapter 5: Jimmy to the Rescue.  
  
Jimmy chased after Ellie. "Ellie wait!!" He cried. He made his way over to the edge of the hill where Ellie was sitting. She sat on a rock with pieces of gum stuck all over her. "Oh Jimmy. How can I ever show my face at school again? I was gummed! Gummed by my own squad!" She sniffled. "I don't now, maybe you can still show your face, but it wouldn't be your face, but someone else's face but still be yours at the same time." He suggested. "What are you getting at Jimmy?" Ellie asked. "You can wear a mask." Jimmy said. "That's okay Jimmy. I'm just going to go back home and watch some TV or something." She said. "Well, okay. But when you decide to come out, call me." Jimmy said as leaned toward Ellie as he gave her a very passionate kiss. "Ellie." Jimmy said softly. "Yeah Jimmy?" "Why does my mouth taste like... watermelon?" Jimmy said pulling out a piece of gum from his mouth. "Oh. Sorry. I got a little hungry. "Well, I better go." Ellie stood up and went home.  
  
A/N- Sorry this chapter is extremely short. I didn't know how to wrap up the last chapter. 


	7. The Aftermath and Spinner's Weight

Degrassi: Based on an UNTRUE Story  
  
Chapter 7- The Aftermath and Spinner's Weight  
  
On Monday, Ellie walked slowly down the halls of Degrassi. She was on her way to her locker. People snickered as she walked down the hall. "Hey, look who it is, Gumby, or should I say Gummy! Hahahaha." A guy said walking down the hall. Ellie ran up to her locker, opened to door and slammed her head into the side wall. "Ellie, what are you doing?" Ashley asked. "I was trying to damage some of my brain cells." Ellie said. "They gummed me Ashley." She said. "I know they did. Manny told me. But they said you looked awesome." Ashley said reassuringly. "Thanks." Ellie said. They both walked away to class. Jimmy and Spinner were talking and walking on their way to class. "I can't believe your mom mad you take dance lessons man." Jimmy said to Spinner. "I know dude. My mom says I'm fat, and I need use my weight for something useful." Spinner said. "You're not that fat. Why couldn't you just take up wrestling instead?" "Don't tell anyone but, I really like to dance." Spinner whispered. Jimmy snickered. "Hey how's the makeover going? Could Ellie be the prom queen?" Spinner asked. "Well, she looked pretty good at your party, until Paige gummed her. I hired some grade sevens to help out with her "campaign" . "Oh, cool. Just remember, two more weeks." Spinner ran off to class. Just then, Paige and Hazel walked up behind Jimmy. "What was that I heard about Spinner being fat?" Paige asked. "Oh nothing, he's not fat. You should agree with me, you're his girlfriend." Jimmy responded. "Yeah right not that fat?" Paige said. "Hey Haze, remember when we were at the beach, and Spinner was lying along the coast and he was letting the waves lap up on him?" Paige asked. "Yeah." Hazel said. "Well, I swear I hear a little kid walk by Spin with his mom and he started crying. Then he said to his mom, 'Mommy, Free Willy beached himself and turned white.'" "That was wrong, but funny." Jimmy said. They all walked off to class (even though they were ten minutes late). A/N- So sorry I haven't been able to update until now. Summer is here so I'm outta school and I can write more now!! This chapter contained hidden movies that will come out more if you read the story carefully. The end of this chapter (about Spinner) is gonna spoof on "Center Stage" (the movie about dance). -- -Me 


End file.
